Love turns into hate
by sneakyshypaw
Summary: A full grown wolf faces battles for the others she cares about and loses something inportant for a wolf.


Love Turns to Hate

"Intruders!" Augen yelled. She charged at the intruders as the others of her pack hid the pups and watched.

"Ha! What do we have here? A teenaged wolf trying to save the day?" A black wolf with a scar on his eye said.

"I'm a full grown warrior and what do you think you're doing in our territory Bat Brains? Yours ends at the oak tree," she snarled.

"Well, kid we have a problem with that. You see, we are a big pack, we need more land." He smirked. The three other wolves with him just stared. Augen was the first to strike she slashed at the eye opposite to that of the 'scar eye'. He dodged and slashed her left eye. Blood ran like a river down her face.

"Step aside or you'll lose your other eye." He said.

"Augen! Augen! You're the best warrior! Mommy! Mommy! You're so awesome! Augen I would make you my next alpha female if I wasn't going to give it to my son. I'm sure he'll enjoy having you in his pack." The voices of the pack, her pups, and the old alpha ran through her head.

"Never..." she said quietly.

"What was that? What did you say? you have to speak up for your elders." He taunted.

"NEVER!" She snarled.

"Fine, instead of losing your other eye, you'll die. Kill her." He said calmly. The three wolves jumped at her pining her down and tearing at her skin. She yelped and tried fighting back, but it wasn't a fair fight.

"Augen!" The alpha's son yelled.

"Ah... he came to play also. Ed and Star come here and help me attack the new alpha." The scar eyed wolf said.

"Alex! Why are you intruding? You know this was always my father's land." The new alpha said.

"Jason you know that packs get to big for their land, so we need more." Alex smirked. They jumped on Jason grabbing his neck taunting him to move and they would break his neck. Augen bit the wolf on her neck and clamped down on it until a crunching noise was heard. She snarled at the others with blood dripping out of her mouth and her eye as they looked away from Jason.

"You're in our territory." She took a gasp of air. "Get out or die." She said tiredly.

"Ha you're no match for us, you're wounded." He laughed.

"I'm wounded, yes, but I'll die before you hurt the alpha. How about I take on one of you at a time, heh. You don't want Jason getting up while you all fight do you?" She smiled.

"Augen, what are..."

"Shut up!" Alex interrupted Jason.

"I'll take you on, weakling." Augen lunged at him and clamped down on his shoulder. He tugged away, pulling the skin off, and yelped. Alex swiftly slashed Augen's other eye. She snarled in pain.

"Ha you're blind, you can give up now." He said uncertainly.

"N-N-Never!" She snarled. She listened to him moving and quickly slashed his neck open.

"You can give up now." She echoed.

"S-S-Star! she wounded Alex badly!" Ed said panicking.

"Huh," she said turning her head looking at Alex's motionless body with blood flowing to the ground.

"Wounded badly? I say he's dead. Get him out of this territory." Augen snarled. She sat down and looked down blindly.

"Augen are you alright?" Jason asked.

She sighed. "I'm blind and bloody."

"Your useless now!" He yelled.

"What? I'm not useless and you were only using me?" She said surprised.

"You're the best warrior, I needed you. Now you'll no longer be able to survive. I'll tell everyone you died with honor in battle. Also, don't worry about your pups, I'll watch them," he said walking off.

"You don't care about anyone do you? Your father would have helped me in battle and saw how I saved his life." She said quietly.

"Well, I'm not my father."

"When you tell him that I died, he will not believe you without a body!"

"Ah.. so are you saying I should kill you?"

"You would murder me? You're an unkind selfish crap of an alpha!"

"Shut up Augen! I don't care. Go do whatever loners do or die starving." He walked back to the pack.

"I loved him." She sighed and climbed a tree. As she laid in the tree she could hear someone walking up.

"Alpha the battle was right here" said a pup she thought.

"ah. So can you tell who died and who didn't by the blood." The old alpha said. She could tell by their voices who they were her grey pup with white front legs named Zack and the old chocolate brown alpha.

"the main wolf in this plot was Alex. And he was killed by Augen. I can tell by the blood that's by his." Zack said. "There are no indications that Augen was killed."

"so she's alive but where?" Alpha said. Zack sniffed around and found her scent by the foot of the tree.

"up there" he barked.

"Augen why are you up there my dear?" Alpha said. Augen kept her eyes closed but knew they could see how deep the scratches were. "Augen we know it's you by your scent and what other wolves do you know around here that has a white coat, grey belly and black leg strips?" he said.

"I wouldn't know I can't see…." She said quietly.

"Cant see?" he echoed.

"I'm blind Alex cut my eyes deeply."

"your talking about the black Alex with the scar on his eye?"

"Yes that's him and he had a three others with him. One was reddish brown with light brown under fur. "

"you mean star."

"then there was a grey wolf with a bushy tail and spiky hair covering a eye."

"you mean Ed."

"also there was a black and grey striped male with them and I killed."

"you mean Zeth. Zeth, Alex, Ed, and star where great pups. We would see them in the hunting grounds and they always obeyed their elders." He said looking at the sky.

"mommy come home please. Jason is not a great guardian. Hes mean." Zack said with pleading eyes. She sighed and wished she could go home.

"I cant ive been banished because im blind."

"im sure I can reson with my son, Augen." Alpha said.

"no hes made it clear…. Im useless and no longer wanted… he was using me for his own protection…" tears began falling down her scared eyes.

"you loved him didn't you." Alpha said.

"was hoping he was like you." She whispered so he couldn't hear and turned her head away from them.

"im on my own now and keep my existence secret." She said jumping down and walking away.

"we all love you mommy!" Zack yelled. Augen walked around until her stomach growled.

"curse my hunger. i need to relay on my nose now." she said to herself. She smelled around the area and scented some elk. "bingo." she crouched down and snuck up on a small weak elk and bit it. It took off running with her hanging still clamped down on its hip. She let go and ran and clamped down on its neck. the elk reared up and kicked its front legs crazily at her. It finally started to lay down and die. Augen started to eat but stoped when she felt a presince. "who are you and what do you want." she said.

"me i want my kill that you stole!"a voice that sounded like a males said. Augen looked toward the voice and her vision come and went for a split second. it was a brown fluffy wolf with a black undercoat.

"its mine i killed it so back off!" she snarled.

"you expect me to beleive a blind wolf like yourself caught this elk by yourself. you must be joking."

"i would watch who you mock if i was you."

"or what the big bad blind old timer gonna hurt me? HA!"

"im a young warror you imbasoul!"

"what ever give me my... kill..." he said kill weakly as if somethiing was stareing at him face to face that was more powerful then him. All of a sudden a moutain lion roared and i heard it jump to the ground. "n-n-NEVER MIND KEEP THE KILL IM OUT OF HERE!" he yelled and ran. Augen was clueless of where the moutain lion was but she heard the cats paws close to her. all of a sudden it was gone. there was no more cat paws pading around. augen ate in peace then started to drift into sleep by the elk carcass until she was asleep.

"ma'am? ma'am wake up." a pup said.

"huh?" augen said quietly.

"ma'am? do you know where you are?"

"uh no i dont. are you a pup by any chance?"

"yes. can you not see?" Augen looked up at the pup when the pup asked if she could see. "oh you are blind. what happened to you! Wait Augen?" the pup asked.

"your voice sounds familier." Augen said.

"im Laura. Augen you remember then east wolf pack right?" the name "Laura" echoed in her head.

"am i in east packs territory?" she sniffed the pup and realized the scent.

"yes ma'am you are and your the one that saved my parents! come we'll go up the hill to the den by the old maple tree." Laura said.

"can you lead me to the lake? i need to wash up before i meet your parents again." Augen asked calmly.

"of course follow my scent." Laura answered. Laura a small white pup started walking north in the east packs territory. the territory is a big forest of mostly oak trees but one old maple. when they got to the cristial blue water augen laid down in the water and started licking herself clean. "would you like some help ma'am?" laura asked.

"please but becareful with my wounds." Augen replied. laura helped wash her off but while she was helping augen complained here and there. then laura lead augen to the den but augen was limping a little but all she said about it was "im fine keep moving."

"laura, your home and is this?" the alpha female said.

"augen yes mom it is." laura said.

"ah augen. its nice to see you again my dear. hows the Death pack?" the alpha female said.

"the death pack should be fine. they seemed fine when i left." augen said.

"you left? why is that?" the alpha female said. augen explained what happened with the fight and as she was explaining she remembered the females coat color. the alpha female was dark brown with one white paw and her name was crystal. when she finished explaining crystal said "thats horrable! your welcome here augen."

"thank you crystal." augen said and walked to the side of the hill and looked at the sky.

"your worried about something arnt you ma'am." a pup said.

"may i ask you to say your name and what you look like?" augen said.

"yes ma'am. im little paw. im a black pup with grey strips like a tiger." little paw said.

"im augen and yes little paw im worried about something."

"what are you worried about?"

"im worried about my own pups at the death pack. im thinking about sneaking them here. if your alpha doesnt mind."

"oh want me to get big Alpha?"

"Big Alpha?"

"big alpha is our male leader."

"yes little paw. thank you." augen listened as the pup walked away. augen felt the ground and listened to other wolves pass her.

"Augen i heard you wanted to speak with me." big alpha said.

"yes sir. i was wondering if i could get my pups here some how. they are at the death pack but probably being tortered."

"im sure you can." crystal walk up to their convorsation.

"Augen we will fight for your pups if the alpha has a problem with you taking them." crystal said. Augen nodded her head and began whispering a idea of what she was going to do.

"ill be heading out now." Augen said.

"alright be careful young Augen." Crystal said. Augen headed towards the scent of dead pack territory. it was named dead territory because all the trees were dead except around the den camp. she started walking around in the dead territory and she relized that the scent was getting very strong. she was by the camp she went around and followed her old scent in a secret tunnel to the alphas den only she knew about. once she got to the end of it she poked the end of her nose out to smell for jason.

"good no scent of him. now i gotta do this fast." she whispered. she heard her pups whining. "my pups come over here." she said poking her head out of the ground.

"MOMMY!" zack yelled.

"shhhh you cant let them know im here. now get in here fast and ill take you somewhere safe." she whispered while watching her three pups hope in the hole. after her runt pup zaine jumped in she covered the hole with a rock and she ran to the other side with her pups following.

"mommy where we going?" zaine said.

"zaine you have to be quiet for me or ill get caught and we are going some where safe and beautiful." Augen said softly. they headed to the East packs territory and was met by the boarder patrol.

"augen your back and with pups?" a male said.

"yes im back and these are my pups. crystal said they were welcome here also." augen said politly.

"very well then." he said. as they got on the hill of the den site crystal nodiced augen and praised her on her adorable pups.

"i love how the grey and white stick out from your other two brown pups." crystal said. crystal walked the pups into the alpha den so they were safe and came back out. "are really staying with your plan?"

"yes im staying with my plan. tell my pups i will come back at nightfall." augen said.

"and if you dont?"

"i dont know. say what comes to mind." augen said as she headed back to dead territory. once shes close to the den site she takes the secret tunnel again and goes in the alphas den covering the hole. jason walks in with a shocked face seeing augen.

"so your alive augen. what are you doing back i banished you!" jason said.

"you banished me yes but i came back to free this pack from you!" she yelled.

"you think you can beat me?" he said unsure.

"i beat alex didnt i. also i was blind when i did that." she smiled.

"alex was a fool! he cant beat anyone." his paws started to shake a bit and he shifted closer for the den opening.

"are you scared jason? i feel your shaking from the ground. if you call for help ill slice your throat before the elp." she could feel the fear from him.

"im not scared and you talk to much for a blind wolf. arg!" he lunged at her but she quickly dodged it.

"i heard your movement jason. you cant hit me once." she taunted. he stricked at her again but scraping her cheek a millameter deep. she started growing tired of how bad he was in battle. she listened to him then at the right moment leaped and knocked him out of the den with the pack looking.

"look now. if you lose to me everyone will see." she whispered in his ear still messing with him. "i will free this pack of this horrible leader!" she yelled. everyone gasp seeing that augen was actully still alive. jason looked around panicing and slashed at augens neck.

"missed me." she laughed "my turn," she slashed at jasons hip and he yelped in pain. "do you see my pain now from saving you. i should make you blind for how you treated me!" she slashed at his eye and he moved shiftly. "clever..your learning."

"go away augen. this is my pack!" he yelled.

"no." she giggled slashing at his eye again but he ducked.

"fine." he leaped in midair and tackled her slashing at her. she threw him off and slashed one eye. He whimpered and covered his slashed eye with his paw.

"do you feel my pain?i saved you and you did nothing! your a horrible leader. this pack doesnt need you." she said looking at him whimpering. he looked up with evil eyes and lunged scratching her arm. she didnt move at all she just stared at jason. jason knew he was no match and sumited to augen.

"i give in. i wont be able to handly my other eye clawed. you win." he said whimpering.

"good." she smiled then fell from the deep scratch in her arm. he looked at her. he stayed laying still. augen fell asleep and the next morning the pack was talking about who was going to lead the pack now. augen struggled getting up but manged to and walked out of a den she woke up in.

"i volenter augen!" one pack member yelled.

"i agree. shes a great fighter and got rid of jason." another said. augen thought about her pups and headed to the east pack territory but someone stoped her.

"augen we all agreed your our next leader!" a brown male said. she nodded and continued to the east territory.

"where are you going?" he said.

"to get my pups from their safe hiding place." she answered. she got to the den site and the pups ran and nuzzeled her. "im the new dead packs leader."

"thats great! now we dont have to worry about war with your pack. if you need anything ask my pack" crystal said.

"thank you for everything crystal." augen said and walked home with her pups behind her but zaine in her mouth. when they got to the den site they were welcomed with howling for he being the new leader. as the years went by with her new life as alpha of the pack her eye sight started coming back but it never fully came back. there was still a blind spot there and jason never dared to show his face around the den site again.


End file.
